


Attack of the Droid

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 25 Days of Damerey, DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fondling, Implied Sexual Content, JediPilot, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Rey and BB-8 bring a new droid back from their latest mission. Despite Poe's warm welcome, the droid is not happy with the best pilot of the galaxy.





	Attack of the Droid

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 25 Days of Damerey

Poe Dameron woke to the sounds of familiar beeping, a familiar voice and movement in his quarters. He was still fully dressed, but minus his jacket, which he had casually tossed onto his desk chair. Groggily getting up from his bunk, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. The holopad he was holding had fallen beside him on the bunk. 

“Sorry, we tried not to wake you up,” Rey apologized, closing the door behind her.

“I tried to wait up,” Poe said ruefully, his voice still thick with sleep. “Hey, buddy,” he greeted his astromech as the spherical droid cheerfully rolled beside his legs. After giving BB-8 his usual belly rub, Poe stood up and stretched. He blinked a few more times as he tried to chase away the remnants of sleep. 

Rey smiled and began walking towards him, but the sight of food on his desk made her abruptly change direction. “You have food! We were going to stop by mess, but BB-8 badly needed to recharge.”

“Thought you’d like that,” Poe walked to the ‘fresher. “They’re all yours!” he called from inside. By the time he rejoined her, Rey was already half-way through the sandwich. Poe bent forward and placed a kiss at the crown of her head. “I missed you.”

“Missed you, too,” she smiled, before taking another bite. “Hmmmm, this is really good!”

“You were talking to the sandwich, weren’t you?” Poe teased, feeling more awake now. He walked to BB-8’s charging spot, where the droid had already plugged itself. It was only then that he noticed that it wasn’t only Rey and BB-8 who entered his quarters. “And who might you be?” he asked the smaller droid who was trying to hide behind the powered down BB-8. The droid, who was shaped like R2D2 but was only half of BB-8’s size, silently trained its optic sensor to the pilot, who was now crouched before it.

“JR71,” Rey supplied when the droid seemed to just warily observe Poe. “BB-8 and I found ourselves in a sticky situation and JR71 swooped in to save the day.”

“So, this little guy’s a big hero, eh?” 

“Don’t take it personally, their kind is really just skittish,” Rey explained, as she munched on some sweets. She watched as the tiny droid seemed to shy away from the commander. “Scavenger droids.”

Poe turned on his heels to face Rey. She shrugged and continued eating. “I’ve encountered a couple of them in Jakku. Not really the type of droid you’d like to compete with when you’re scavenging.”

“Well, if you saved my girl and my droid,” Poe swiveled on his heels again until he was facing the droid, “then, you’re welcomed to stick around, buddy.”

“You should know, Commander,” Rey sauntered over to where Poe was. She held out a hand to him, pulling him up on his feet when he grasped it. “Your girl wouldn’t have needed saving if your informant had been more forthcoming.”

“What?!” 

“The intel was compromised,” Rey continued, “and I think he knew it was. Thankfully, JR17 helped me secure him. He’s in one of the holding cells now.”

“Does Leia know?”

Rey nodded. “So does Finn. Leia asked him to accompany her to the holding cell after my debrief.”

“Good,” Poe huffed. Finn had turned out to be an extremely gifted interrogator. “Finn’s the perfect guy to handle the scumbags like that. Add to that equation a pissed off Leia Organa, that informant wouldn’t know what him.”

“I know,” Rey nodded. “That’s why I’m not so upset now.”

Poe tugged on her hand to pull her closer. “So, sounds like that business has been taken cared off,” he said, his arms slipping around her waist. “Now, how about I give you a proper debrief?” his voice getting husky as he closed the distance between them. Rey submitted readily to his kiss, the familiar feeling of his touch sending shivers up her spine. She squealed in delight as he swiftly backed her against the wall, clinging to him as he trailed kisses on her neck. She was just about to bury her fingers in his hair when he suddenly pulled back with a yelp.

“What’s the matter?” Rey asked in confusion. She followed Poe’s gaze down his right leg and saw JR71 near his foot, one of its claws firmly latched on his calf. Poe was scowling at the droid, and she chuckled as she disentangled herself from Poe. Dropping down on one knee, she reached out to try to pry the droid off the man. “It’s all right, Jay-Ar,” she cooed to the droid. “He wasn’t hurting me.” JR71 seemed to reluctantly withdraw its claw. “It’s all right,” Rey repeated, giving the droid a light pat.

BB-8, who was roused by Poe’s yelp, likewise emitted some reassuring beeps, telling the scavenger droid that his Master Poe and Hero Rey engaged in this type of behavior all the time. Rey stood back up as the tiny droid finally retreated to BB-8, and looked at Poe just in time to see him roll his eyes.

“Now, Commander,” she turned her attention back to Poe, taking a firm hold of his partially unbuttoned shirt and pulling him back to her. She gave him a meaningful look when she felt something familiar crowd her as he eliminated the space between them. “I believe we have some pressing matters to attend to.” 

She pulled him back to another kiss, and Poe groaned in her mouth as he felt her rub against him. All thoughts of droids disappeared when she opened her mouth to let his tongue in, their passion quickly building. It wasn’t long before Rey had both legs wrapped around him and he was carrying her onto his bed. Still fully clothed, he moved on top of her on the bed, the pressure of his body over hers making Rey sigh with pleasure. Her hands migrated down to start unbuttoning his pants when he yelped again in pain.

“Kriffing hells, what is wrong with this droid?” Poe cried out. Rey couldn’t stop her laughter when she saw a familiar claw back on his leg.

“I think it sees you as a threat,” Rey laughed. 

“A threat?” Poe repeated incredulously. “You mean this droid has fallen for you?”

Rey laughed harder at that, so much that she couldn’t bring herself to ease JR71’s claw off Poe’s leg. “BB-8, buddy, can you please ask your friend to let go of me before I lose my leg?” Poe called to the once again awake astromech. Faithful to the pilot as he was, BB-8 right away called JR71 to release his Master Poe. Much to Poe’s relief, the scavenger droid heeded the astromech right away. Poe sat back up, resting on his heels as he waited for Rey’s laughter to subside.

“I’m sorry,” Rey finally said breathlessly, herself sitting up. She reached forward to cup Poe’s face with her hands. “I meant that Jay-Ar might be perceiving you as an attacker. You were making me squeal and moan after all.”

“This is not how I imagined tonight will be,” Poe groaned. He flopped dramatically on the bed beside her. “So do we just call it a night?”

“You’re just giving up like that? You’re going to let a droid stop you from getting laid?”

Poe snorted. “Do you have any idea how painful those pinches are? As much as I am so desperately wanting to sleep with you tonight, I don’t think that droid’s going to leave us alone.”

“Well, I have every intention of getting laid tonight,” Rey declared. “I have an idea, if you’re game to go with it.”

“Of course I am!” Poe exclaimed. “But if things go wrong and I end up lame tomorrow, I will be telling everyone that I went through with it because you got me by the balls.”

“Is that so, Commander?” Rey raised an eyebrow as she began to prowl over him. There was a feral look in her eyes as her hand traveled down his pants and grasped him firmly. “Let’s not make you lie then.”

“Maker, Rey,” Poe whispered, closing his eyes as she continued to fondle with him over the fabric of his pants. 

“So here’s the plan,” Rey started, her voice low. “I think the only way we’ll be able to do this undisturbed is if you let me ‘attack’ you. Are you going to let me?”

Poe’s breathing became more erratic as he nodded in assent. He found the idea of her ‘attacking’ him highly seductive. “Do what your thing, Jedi,” he murmured as she brought her face closer to his. “I’m all yours, attack as you wish.”

Rey needed no further encouragement. Poe had no trouble letting her take charge, despite the experience being new to them. They were both boneless and breathless by the time she finished her charge. Satisfied, Rey let herself collapse onto him, sighing as his arms wrapped around her while their legs remained hopelessly entangled. She was about to drift off to sleep when Poe whispered one more request.

“Sweetheart, do you mind if I stay between you and the wall tonight? I still think that droid doesn’t trust me, I don’t want to make it easy for it to murder me while we sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a rumor that they are going to introduce a new droid in Episode IX, and that this droid will see BB-8 as a father-figure. That was how I originally wanted this story to focus on, but Poe and Rey just couldn't keep their hands off each other.


End file.
